Firelily
by bevesy
Summary: "He may have been your father...but he was never as brave as you." Ursa and Azula meet again after a decade of not seeing eachother. Oneshot.


Disclaimer - I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

Azula reminds her of an old schoolmate - lips pursed, hands clasped in slight tremble and seated in traditional garb.

Ursa takes the sweet hint of soft fire lily, and studies the wide look of her daughter's golden eyes - the same ones she has.

"This is the first time we have spoken," Ursa says this with her smile.

Azula, whose fists tighten in a clench, nods. She has the remnants of her father's leash around her neck, shown on her face. It is hard to believe the former mad woman once held a fire lily in her tiny chubby hands as a child and squealed, _"Wook mama!"_

She is itching to put her arms around her first daughter, who, from infancy till her third summer, adored Ursa like the sunlight. Now they meet again, a decade after the Forbidden Valley, unsure of what to discuss other than the reason a servant slipped a tiny invitation note written from her daughter in her room.

Ursa's eyes grow heavy, "Living in the Earth Kingdom, suits you."

Azula looks away. "I want us to make amends...mother."

"Did Zuko ask you to do this or you?"

There is a twitch on Azula's lips, "I did this in case he tried to ask...and because it is awkward with me visiting."

"You make it awkward," Ursa chastises with a smile. "You have this comical look anytime I catch you staring at me."

Azula shrinks in her seat. "Well, it has been long."

"Too long," Ursa says.

The silence whispers on the open balcony, and brushes over the flowers dotted upon the gardens. Azula still looks down at her slender hands - she's always had the most lovely hands.

"Your polish is pretty," Ursa leans over and studies how Azula perks up and looks at her red nail tips. "Let me see. Who did this for you? I thought you use the spa when you visit here."

"I dislike the spa," Azula murmurs. "Everyone fears me and keep apologizing, this man gets right down to business in Fountain City."

Ursa grins. "You need to take me to him."

"I will...maybe he will be more nice to me," Azula sends her a sneaky look, the ones she used to have whenever she and Zuko stole the sweets Ursa hid. "He adores you. His name is Jarrak."

"Sounds like a legend. Tomorrow, you can take me to this god of nails."

Azula nods eagerly.

Ursa snatches her opportunity. She clutches Azula's hands and looks into her eyes. The confused gaze her daughter returns, melts her. Ursa smiles, and could not catch the tears trailing down her cheeks in time.

"You are my first girl," she tightens her hold as Azula does the same, "Did you know what you used to do at the beach?"

Azula tries to pull her hand back but Ursa holds on and rubs with her thumb. Her daughter's body tells her another tale. It is too tight - fighting for the in flood of warmth, but Ursa is more persistent than Azula and latches onto her hand until Azula loosens up.

"You found a stray fire lily in the sand, and came up to dress my hair with it. Do you remember?"

Azula nods, and Ursa's chest feels warm because she sees her baby. She still knows when Azula melts under her attention - more than if her father gave her the same.

Weeks ago, the journals released a terrible story. A guard spotted Azula visiting Ozai at the Boiling Rock on her visit to the Fire Nation, and Ozai, telling his only daughter that he wished he would have killed her when he had the chance.

That chance, happened last summer on the aftermath of Avatar Aang's announcement to accept Azula as an ally for peace and reward her with a gold dragon head pin.

Azula only turned her back for a second, and Ozai lashed out to strangle her through the bars of his cellar.

Zuko fought to prevent Azula from returning to visit their father, but her daughter had always been stubborn, and tried again, only to be denied entry.

"...you gave that man everything, but it was never enough for him."

"I don't know what else to do," Azula replies. "I asked you to come here because…"

Ursa's lips twitches. She stands and uses the hand she uses to hold Azula to guide the younger woman closer.

Suddenly, they are face to face.

Her first girl is taller, and has a hungry spark in her eyes.

Ursa opens her arms and Azula snatches her opportunity. A burst of firelily reaches Ursa. Azula is strong, a tough beautiful firebender with a heart of gold.

Her loyalty beats like the hearts of those she followed. Ursa holds on tightly, smiling as servants who spot them, bow and step back to give them peace.

"Leave him, Azula," Ursa says. "He may have been your father...but he was never as brave as you. Do not think the world is doing you a favor by accepting your return...you are doing more for all of us to see you for the first time - for me to see you again after so long."

Ursa hears her sniff, and Azula's powerful arms are tighter. But she never wants this moment to go.

"Do not try to change anyone, unless they want it. I don't care what he says - I am your mother and I will never you go to that man again, even if it means dragging you back myself. I kept you in my belly, I pushed you out by myself while your father kept a prostitute in his chambers, I fed you your first meal - I was the first you saw and every single day since I left, I regret not taking you and Zuko from that palace - do not forget that."

The winds sigh. Ursa pulls back, and holds Azula's cheeks in her hands. She sees the red on her daughter's eyes and digs in her pockets to take out a tissue for Azula to use.

The princess's teary gaze hardens. For the first time in Ursa's life, Azula understands and wants to listen to her - Ursa snatched the loyalty that spoilt Ozai for many years.

"Wipe your tears."

Azula nods, dabs her eyes and blows her nose to wipe her snot off.

Ursa uses another to wipe her own.

* * *

 **Note** \- Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
